


Будущее

by fandom One Piece 2020 (fandom_One_Piece), Riru



Category: One Piece
Genre: Discord FK Magicpendell Challenge, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Post-Dressrosa, Spoilers, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25320625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_One_Piece/pseuds/fandom%20One%20Piece%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riru/pseuds/Riru
Summary: После Дрессрозы Ло рефлексирует о случившемся. Луффи тоже добавляет пять копеек. По-своему.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy & Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14
Collections: 1 - fandom One Piece 2020: драбблы и мини G — PG-13, Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Будущее

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Future](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5158790) by [MaiKusakabe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaiKusakabe/pseuds/MaiKusakabe). 



> Авторские хэдканоны о способностях Опе-Опе.
> 
> Бета — [ebobulochka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebobulochka)

Ло привалился к мачте и смотрел на медленно темнеющее небо.

Сегодня был второй день с тех пор, как они отплыли из Дрессрозы, и после катастрофического начала путешествия — он даже не будет пытаться понять, почему команду Барто составляла куча невообразимо неподготовленных идиотов, — они добрались до спокойной части моря. Это, конечно же, требовалось отпраздновать. Пираты Соломенной Шляпы не могли отказаться от вечеринки, а пираты Бартоломео так и пускали слюни в обществе своих кумиров. Сам Ло тоже ничего не имел против вечеринок, если те были к месту, но на этот раз решил посидеть в смотровом пункте.

С самой битвы ему некогда было подумать о том, что случилось.

Все пошло не по первоначальному плану, но чем-то вышло даже лучше. Для начала, он был все еще жив, хоть и не собирался пережить битву с Дофламинго. Он спланировал все из расчета, что погибнет на Дрессрозе. Все его союзники тоже остались живы, и хотя Ло не желал им смерти, он бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не считал такую вероятность высокой, предлагая альянс Пиратам Соломенной Шляпы еще на Панк Хазард. Дофламинго тоже остался жив, что тревожило, но Ло не преувеличивал, когда заявлял, что это ненадолго. Хоть тот и смог нейтрализовать самые первые эффекты Гамма-ножа, у этой атаки хватало последствий, проявляющихся намного медленнее, и мало кто выжил достаточно долго, чтобы узнать их все.

Если ему повезет — а в последнее время Ло везло, — Дофламинго достанутся самые болезненные. Он еще пожалеет, что залатал свои раны.

Ло сдержал зарождающуюся улыбку и скривился. Он был уверен, что, как бы ни стремился остановить брата, Кора-сан не хотел, чтобы Ло настолько наслаждался мыслью о медленной мучительной смерти Дофламинго.

Будь он здесь, он бы сказал что-нибудь вроде: «Просто продолжай жить», да?

Да, он бы точно такого не хотел.

— Вот ты где!

Ло дернулся и уставился перед собой. Это был Луффи, с широкой улыбкой вцепившийся в деревянные перила, болтаясь остальным телом в воздухе. В правой руке у него был огромный кусок мяса.

Он забрался наверх и сел рядом с Ло. Откусил от мяса кусок.

— Чего тебе надо? — спросил Ло, когда стало понятно, что тот не собирался заводить разговор. Последний раз он видел Луффи вытворяющим что-то с палочками для еды в носу… и Ло было почти не стыдно признавать, что половина его собственной команды с радостью повторила бы этот трюк.

— Ты ушел с вечеринки, — заявил Луффи, будто это все объяснило.

Ло не улавливал связи.

— И?

Луффи пожал плечами и выкинул теперь пустую кость за перила.

— Сидеть одному не весело, особенно когда ты не в порядке.

— Я в порядке, — возразил Ло, но мысленно пнул себя за беспечность, что тот заметил — видимо, Луффи был более проницательным, чем казалось.

— Правда?

— Да.

Луффи запрыгнул на перила. Ло уже думал, что тот оставит его в покое, но он протянул руки вниз — где на это раздались испуганные крики и несколько особо необычных ругательств от Ророноа, — и потянул наверх целый стол. По какой-то таинственной причине в процессе ничего даже не разлилось. Ло пришлось отодвинуться, потому что стол не очень умещался на площадке, и в итоге тот едва держался между мачтой и перилами, принявшими на себя большую часть веса.

Ло вздохнул. Видимо, уходить Луффи не собирался.

Он взял полную кружку и снова прислонился к мачте. Присев на корточки на пустой половине стола — тарелки сползли в середину, — Луффи продолжил уплетать еду.

— Тринадцать лет, — начал Ло, сам не понимая, почему — он даже не был пьян, — я жил местью. Моей единственной целью было убить Дофламинго.

— За брата Минго? — с набитым ртом уточнил Луффи, каким-то образом вспоминая то, что Ло рассказал ему по дороге во дворец. Ло разобрал слова только за счет многолетнего опыта к пиратским застольям.

Он кивнул.

— Теперь, когда он пойман, я не очень понимаю, что делать.

Не то чтобы Ло не знал, что надо делать — он был капитаном корабля, они были посреди всей этой канители с Кайдо, но без привычной цели земля будто ушла у него из-под ног.

Луффи рассмеялся.

— Мы отправимся путешествовать, — сказал он, протянув руку к тарелке около Ло, — на Зо. Найдем мою и твою команды, — запихнул половину картофелин с тарелки в рот, — потом надерем задницу Кайдо. И остальным Йонко тоже.

Ло почти улыбнулся. Конечно, Луффи не будет знакомо чувство, что что-то не так. Он всегда шел только вперед. Когда цель была достигнута, он просто шел к новой. И, может, в этом было что-то мудрое, как бы странно это ни звучало в адрес Соломенной Шляпы.

— Но Ванпис мой, — добавил Луффи, разделавшись с картошкой.

На этот раз Ло не сдержал улыбки.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

И вызвал Пространство, перемещая к себе в руку чудом уцелевшую тарелку рыбы.

— Эй!


End file.
